Book of Innocence
by RedHoodOtaku
Summary: When Lavi's in the Black Order and he goes to his room, he finds Maka sleeping in his bed. When he wakes her and finds her holding a book. He asks to see if he can hold but it rejects it. Maka's a quiet girl and Lavi's trying to find out more about this mysterious girl. What happens along the way with the two. Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater nor ay-Man
1. Chapter 1

LAVI'S POV

Man I'm bored. I think I'm just going to to my room. I head towards my room toom and when I open it, I find something, rather someone surprising. Their was a girl around the same agae as me with ash blonde hair in two ponytail. She was wearing a white button up and a red plad skirt she had a book in her left hand. She layed on my bed and it made me wonder. How did she get into the black order. When I leaned down to grab her shoulders to wake her my door opened. Allen, bookman and Lenalle "Wow Lavi, I didn't know you do those kinds of things." Lenalee said. Bookman just shook his head. "This isn't what it looks like. I found her on my bed when I came into my room. I was going to wake her. Until you you three came in." I told them. Lenalee and Panda just shook their heads. "Well it seems that she's waken up though." Allen said catching all of our attention, we all look to the girl. She looked to me and when she did, I looked into her eyes. They were nice and gree just like mine.

MAKA'S POV

I woke up and when I did I sat up and looked to boy next to me who looked tall and had nice red hair which I liked. He had an eye patch on his right eye. His left eye was green just like my eyes. I looked around then asked myself where am I. Looking around again I saw three other people. Their was a boy with white hair just like Soul, and girl with nice black hair like Tsubaki except it was in two ponytails, then their was an old man who was really short. " If you want to know where you are, you're in the black order, and in the black order you're in my room." the boy with red hair said to me. "I wonder how I got here I remember I was reading this book in my room," I stopped talking then looked to my book. "I think it was my book that got me here." I whisper but they could probably hear me, I put a harder grip on my book. Anyways I look back to the boy in front of me "My name... is Maka" I said to the boy in front of me. "My name is Lavi," he gave me a smile that looked really cute. "The boy is named Allen, her name is Lenalee, the old man is Bookman." he said. "So you say your book got you here," Lavi says then looks to Bookman. "do you think it could be innocence?" "Maybe, we should get Komui to look at it." Bookman says. "Excuse me Maka, but may I see your book." Lavi asks me. I nod and stuck my book out to him. I was still holding the book when he grabbed but when he did, it was painful. When he grabbed it, it felt like their was electricity going through my chest.

I hold my chest in pain. I look to Lavi and he seems to being feeling the same thing. When he lets go, the pain clams down but it still hurts. We were breathing hard and I dropped my book onto the bed. "Woah Lavi, what just happend?" Allen asks. "I don't know, but I don't think the book wants me to touch it." Allen tries to grab the book and the same thing happens to him when I pick it up and do the same thing to him, I ended up feeling the pain two times. "Maka don't pick up the book, I want to see if I can grab it without you touching either." Bookman says. I nod. Same thing happend to Bookman when he touched it. "We should record this information Lavi, it might be useful." Bookman says. Lavi nods. "You can stay in my room, you should rest for now, I'll be back in a while." Lavi tell me and they all walk out of the room. "I wonder what's going to happen?" I ask myself aloud. I then doze off and fall asleep.

LAVI'S POV

"So your saying you found the girl sleeping in your bed when you got to your room. When you spoke to her and tried to get a look at the book it electicuted you. But when she holds it doesn't." Komui says. He scratches his chin and drinks his cofee. "It sounds like she has innocence, but her innocence doesn't want just anyone. That means theirs something about her that her innocence likes." he said. "Lavi you investigate about this, and don't tell anyone." Panda tells me. "Why can't I?" Panda wacks me in the back of the head "Do you think the girl you secretely investigating wants to know you investigating about her." He tells me. After that I went back to my room forgetting that Maka's asleep in my room. When I walk in I find her sleeping but not in peace. She was shaking, it looked like she was having a nightmare. When I walk up to her I try to shake her awake. When she wakes up, their were tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, did you have a nightmare?" she nods letting her tears fall. "Do you think you can sleep again?" she shakes her head in response. When I get up she grabs my sleeve. She blushes and looks away "I take it you can't sleep by yourself." I say to her. She nods shyly. I sit down next to her. "I won't leave your side alright." she nods "You don't talk much do you, can you tell me why?" I ask hoping it doesn't bother her. She ignored my question. "I didn't grow up somewhere happy," she says surprsing me. I lay down next to her facing up while she turned away from me. I close my eyes and doze off to sleep.

I wake up to the voice of Allen, Lenalee, and Bookman. I open my eyes to see myself hugging Maka in her sleep. I must say though she did look really cute in her sleep I get up and look to my friends "Well Lavi, so you are that ind of guy." Panda said "Can't believe you tried to take advantange of her in her sleep." Lenalee said. Allen just looked at me. "Hey now, don't think that low of me. I would never do that! Besides, she's the one that made me sleep here." I say to them getting fustrated and embarrased that they would think so low of me. "Sure she did." Lenalee said before she said anything else she stopped talking and looked behind me. I felt Maka grab my shirt. "Maka did you make Lavi sleep with you last night?" Allen asked politely. She yawned cutely and looked to him and nodded. "In your face Lenalee, and you too Panda." I say pointing a finger to them. They both just turned around and left.

**Well you guys I hope you guys will like this one. I don't know why but I ship Maka with a lot of people don't I. Anyways bye bye!**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out~**


	2. Chapter 2: You Don't Like Her But Him!

LAVI'S POV

"I just don't get it, why does everyone think so low of me?! I haven't done anything wrong!" I was going off about how especially Lenalee and Panda think low of me. Allen, Maka and me were walking to the cafeteria together. She was in the middle of the two of us and it seemed she wasn't very comfortable around others and especially people she didn't like. When we got into the cafeteria, we met Kanda and Miranda there. When Miranda noticed us, she looked to Maka and went into a daze for some reason. Maka looked to Miranda then to me with a questionable face. "We don't know what she's doing either." I tell her. Allen walks up to Miranda and grabbed her shoulders, "Miranda, what's wrong with you, you're in a daze?" he asks her. She then realizes what he said "Oh, I'm sorry I was just think about how cute this girl is. She's so cute. I've never seen anyone as cute as her. I can't deal with this well." she says.

Maka stared at Miranda and Miranda seemed to be getting anxious. "Maka do you like Miranda or do you not?" Allen said to Maka. "Wait you're saying she might not like me?!" Miranda yelled out. "She's weird, but she's okay." Maka said. Miranda sighed with relief. When Maka looked around she saw Kanda eating alone. As she looked to him, she started to walk towards him. When we all saw that, we were a little worried about what might happen to her if she was around Kanda. She stopped right next to Kanda. I was worried what she was going to do.

KANDA'S POV

As I finishing my food, I felt a presence near me. I turned to my left to a see a blonde girl who was around the same age as Lavi and Allen. She had a face that had no emotion. When I looked behind her, I could see Lavi, Allen, and Miranda had worried faces. "So what do you want from me?" I ask the girl in a rude way hoping she would leave. "I like you." was the only thing she said while pointing to me. Allen and Lavi put some really worried faces. Miranda seemed to be scared. Lavi walked up to us. "Hi Kanda, this is Maka," he tells me then looks to Maka "Please don't tell me you're serious about how you like Kanda are you?" Lavi asks Maka.

Lavi face-palmed. "So you don't really like Lenalee but you like Kanda. Why is that?" Allen says. "Wait she doesn't like Lenalee?" I ask. She nods. "She says she doesn't know why but she doesn't really like her." Allen says scratching his head. This intrigued me for some reason.

LAVI'S POV

What am I going to with Maka. She doesn't talk much, she hasn't opened up much. She doesn't trust many people. I hardly see her eat. I go report to Panda and Komui that theirs nothing wrong with her health. Although when she sleeps, she seems like she's having nightmare sometimes. It happens daily. At night she wakes up at night and leaves to go outside and that's all I know.

**Even though I'm writing this right now I know that their isn't many people wanting to read this, although I wish someone was. Since I have nothing else to say bye**

**~ RedHoodOtaku out ~**


	3. Chapter 3: Reaper's Arrival

LAVI'S POV

After reporting to Komui, I went back to my room. Maka was sleeping already in my bed already. She was curled up into a ball on top of the blankets. ''Maka if you don't sleep with the blankets on, you're going to get sick.'' I tell her as I took off my coat off. She stirred in bed then climed into the blankets. I smile at her, I still wonder why she won't open up to us much. She's hiding something from all of us, is it really soething that she needs to hide from us. I change out of my clothes then get into bed. Even though Maka's only been here a few days, she's been attached to me. She doesn't like to be alone with anyone besides herself or me surprsingly. I've tried making her sleep by herself but later that night she came into my room with tears in her eyes. She had a nightmare, but it wasn't a normal nightmare. It seemed to more like a memory because she had a cut on her side that kept touching as if something had reminded her that she got it. After my thought, I dozed off into sleep wiith Maka curling up into me since it was cold. When I woke up, Maka was laying on her stomach reading her book that I couldn't touch. "Morning Maka, How's that book of your's?" I ask as I stretch ou tof bed. She only tells me 'good' I pat her head.

After I got ready, I stood outside the room so she could change into new clothes. Maka and I left the room to go get breakfast. On our way to get breakfast, we met Lenalee. "Good morning Lavi.'' She said making sure she was standing next to me and not Maka. "Morning Lenalee.'' I say with a sweat drop since Maka said she didn't really like her. Maka had a notebook and a pencil on her so she started writing, then she lifted up the notebook. 'Just because you think I don't like you much means you shouldn't say hi to me?' Lenalee and I were surprised but then she wrote ' Just kidding'. Lenalee walked faster because she felt embarrassed because she believed in what Maka said more like wrote. I looked to Maka and she smiled a little. "Lenalee you go on ahead." I say to her. She nods and walks on ahead of us.

MAKA'S POV

I look to Lavi with curiousity. He turns to me and smiles. He lifts his hand sup to my cheeks. "Maka, you scared Lenalee away. That's not nice, but I did see something interesting.'' he pinches my cheeks. After he did, he forced my face to make a smile. "You should smile more, and when you do. Show it off, don't hide it.'' He takes a few steps back and smiles. "We don't eat breakfast until you show me your smile.'' he says. I was surprised by his words and started to pout. Smiling, not the best thing I can do. I stood their and thought without noticing that Lavi came up to me and poked my side. I jump at his touch while making a squeak. "So you are ticklish.'' he says then grabs my hand. "We'll handle the smiling thing later, let's go get breakfast.'' he drags me to the cafeteria. I didn't know why, but I felt like I was blushing.

We ate breakfast then went to Komui's office. Komui was supposedly Lenalee's sister. "Hey Lavi, is this Maka?" a man with dark hair and glasses said then sipped his drink in which I believed was to be coffee. Lavi nodded to his question. "Nice to meet you Maka, I'm Komui.'' he stuck his hand out to me to shake it. I didn't say anything but I did shake his hand not wanting to be rude. "I know you might think this is going to be too soon but, I'm going to send you two, Allen and Kanda together on a mission. But before you go, I want to see how compatible Maka is with innocence and if her book is innocence.'' Komui said and to me it felt like everything was moving to fast for me. Before I realized it I was pushed into a dark room where this huge weird looking thing starts pick me up. I was surprised at first but it seemed like it was something that needed to be done. "Wow Lavi, she's actually not frightened of Hevlaska! That's a first.'' Komui said while nudging Lavi. "So Hevlaska, is Maka compatible with innocence?" Lavi asked the thing holding me which I believed to be a girl. "Maka Albarn is compatible with innocence but, her percentage is unknown mysteriously." she said in a slow but gentle voice. Lavi and Komui gave me a weird look. 'Maka, when you were young. Were treated badly or something like such?" Hevlaska asked me. I tense up at her question. I lower my head from her but I noticed that Lavi and Komui were also surprised by the question. "Please put me down." I ask keeping my head down. She put me down, "Forgive me, I shouldn't have asked that." she said. I nodded but still kept my head down. I looked to Lavi who gave me a worried face. I left the room with Lavi following me. Her question brought up my past, it brought up something I didn't want to remember.

I went outside to think. I climbed into a tree to think. I wanted to be alone but no, Lavi had followed me. "Maka, what's wrong? You need to tell me what's wrong or else we can't help you." Lavi said as he looked up to me from the ground. I hugged my knees. His soul... it looked like it was in pain, it looked worried. I didn't want to hurt him but, I don't want to get hurt either. Thinking it couldn't get worse, I was dead wrong. I felt my heart drop at the feeling of two more souls that felt so familiar. _No, why are they here? _I look up to see them both. "Hello Maka, it's to see you again." My eyes widened at the sight of what I was seeing. I could feel Lavi's soul jump. "Lord Death... Kid..." I said quietly but I knew they could hear me. Lord Death and Kid were floating right in front of me as I sat in the tree. "Don't take this to heart, this is just going to be a test to see if you still have your blood." Lord Death said and Kid pointed a gun at me.

**It's been centuries since I've updated this... can't believe that... but I've finally got my laptop back from that god damn store Fries. It was their for quite the while and now I finally have it again T.T so happy. Well then, thank you to those who are reading this and you actually like it.**


End file.
